GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair
GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair '''(aka ''Gundam Dynames'', ''Dynames Repair'', ''Dynames'''), is a reconstructed version of the original GN-002 Gundam Dynames. The unit was briefly piloted by Lockon Stratos in the A wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Dynames Repair is the repaired and upgraded variant of the original GN-002 Gundam Dynames; it's now specifically assigned to Earth-bound missions. Like many of their heavily damaged mobile suits, Celestial Being engineers took the effort to repair the damaged unit for use by Lockon Stratos. While still similar to it's original form, there are some notable improvements. Dynames' aft section originally had a pair of ''GN Verniers to support lift, flight control, and evasive maneuvers. Celestial Being engineers redeveloped the verniers and added a total of 4 new verniers for improved performance. The GN Full Shield has been upgraded with a newer, sleeker design, with the side of the sub-shield being more square shaped. The shield's function(s) remains the same as the last, but with reduced defense plating and coverage. The unit has slightly less defense capabilities, but with improved mobility; CB engineers made Dynames less stiff and more flexible in combat. Dynames still utilizes its GN Sniper Rifle, but it's unclear if there are any enhancements made to the weapon. In addition, for unknown reasons, its beam sabers have been removed.Gundam 00 Final Mechanics sourcebook For power and systems, the original Dynames utilized a GN Drive, however, its drive has since been transferred to GN-010 Gundam Zabanya. CB engineers didn't have the resources to replace it with a new drive nor wanted to retrofit it with a GN Drive Tau; the current version was refitted with a Large GN Condenser for use. This also means Dynames' combat duration and capabilities is limited to its particle reserves. It's overall combat ability can be enhanced with Trans-Am, but due to its limited particle supply, it's only used in emergency situations. The unit is best used for quick in-and-out and/or infiltration missions. Armaments ;*GN Sniper Rifle :A weapon that resembles the original GN Sniper Rifle. Any upgrades if are not known at this point. Unlike the original Gundam Dynames, the Repair has the GN Sniper Rifle attached to the rightside of it's lower GN verniers. ;*GN Full Shield :An updated version of the original "GN Full Shield". While the pilot focuses on engaging enemy targets, other targets have the chance to attack Dynames while the pilot is distracted or focused on a specific target(s). The sliding shields would switch in between forward, side, and backwards to efficiently defend Dynames while attacking. Haro have autonomous control over the GN Full Shield to protect the well being of both pilot and Gundam. The system is semi-automatic as the pilot has the ability to switch to manual control if necessary. ;*GN Missile Launcher :A skirt and knee mounted launchers that resemble the original's. As Dynames no longer has it's GN beam sabers or GN pistols, these weapons are it's only means of short-to-mid range combat. Upgrades (if any) are not known at this point. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Sniper Mode :Sniper Mode is a feature when the pilot focuses on sniping and have Haro manage Dynames's peripheral systems. The forward crown would lower and cover the primary optics and a large mono-ocular sensor exposes the at the forehead for enhanced image targeting. As the pilot focus on sniping enemy units, Haro would take overall control of Dynames to evade and respond to the pilot's voice commands for tactical maneuvers and/or system adjustments/calibrations. History Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries were being chased and attacked by ELS assimilated machines while in Mongolia, part of former HRL. Due to the increase security placed on the orbital elevators, it has become harder for Celestial Being to move their mobile units in between Earth and space and the reason Dynames was used instead of Zabanya was because it was already located within Earth. Eventually, Lockon managed to catch Allelujah in time and snipes the assimilated ELS machines. In the aftermath, Lockon transports them back to Celestial Being's ship, the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. The ultimate fate of Dynames was never revealed, but its presumed it has been returned to storage in a CB facility (or eventually destroyed in a mission). Picture Gallery 00MAOTT15.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair -front view Dynames Repair.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair-sniper mode Dynames Repair 2.png|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair-rear view Gundam-00-movie-lockon-dynames-repair-cockpit-1024x576.jpg|cockpit open Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer1.jpg|Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot TrailerGundam-00-movie- Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer.png|Gundam Dynames Repair Teaser Screenshot Trailer GN-002RE - Gundam Dynames Repair - Action.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair in manga Gundam 00 56311076201205121421113188047646603 012.jpg|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair in gundam EX A Gunpla Dynames repair with exia repair.png|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair with GN-001RE Exia repair Notes & Trivia Articles & References DyRe.png|GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair - Data File 100scaleDynames.jpg External Links *GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair on MAHQ.net